The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices are electrically coupled to static random access memory (SRAM) devices for the storage of digital data. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, the effects of cross-talk and wiring resistance further affect IC performance.